Nice To Meet You
by roseimagine
Summary: Pre-RE6: Piers Nivans was left waiting at the lobby of the Tall Oaks agency. What he didn't expect was having an honest and understanding conversation with the new agent Sherry Birkin. One-Shot


_Well this is my Valentine's Day Special fanfic! I've had this idea on my mind for Piers and Sherry for a while but I didn't have much inspiration for it until I literally just sat down in front of my computer, listening to some classical piano pieces and started writing this out late at night. I'm really happy with how this one-shot came out it's sweet and simple._

_A special thanks to Mister Valentine for making this beautiful picture for the cover art of this story, thank you so much my friend and if you readers have time you guys should check out some of his stories too!_

_Without further to say, enjoy readers :D_

.

.

* * *

_**Nice To Meet You**_

* * *

.

.

Piers was accompanying his Captain Chris Redfield over to the agency situated in Tall Oaks. The BSAA had gathered valuable information on a species of new threats that had been cooked up by bioterrorist. There was a strong possibility they already had some knowledge on these factors but Chris insisted that he wanted to speak to an Agent called Leon S. Kennedy.

Piers tagged along considering that Tall Oaks was beautiful place to be around during the mid Summer and having been given a vacation but better put as a forced vacation by superiors due to his over exertion on his previous mission, this was Piers' vacation.

It was a reasonable timed drive there, though Piers didn't know why Chris bothered to take a three hour drive to speak to this agent when a phone call might have been more than enough.

The drive was quiet as well Piers looked out the window, watching other cars pass them by on the free way, watching the different grassy landscapes shift into a city as they arrived at the entrance of Tall Oaks City. The city was composed by reasonable sized buildings and considered a lively place to do business.

Finally, they arrived at a building that was rather plain, no signs, no numbers visible though it did posses many windows but they were all shielded from viewing inside by common white blinds. Chris drove the car into the parking lot which was mildly filled by cars and a couple of motorcycles. He parked the car into a spot that was closest to the elevator.

As soon as the car came to a stop Piers jumped out of the car and began to stretch, he never enjoyed being in a sitting position far too long, he felt his legs and arms cramp up from un-use and it bothered him. Chris exited the car a few minutes later his expression pensive and somewhat worried is what Piers had perceived.

Chris being very close to Piers much like two brothers, brothers in arms if you will had been very quiet with whatever was bothering him he usually confided in Piers but this time it was not the case. Piers wasn't going to force the truth out of his captain he would wait for him to speak with him upon the matter.

They reached the elevator and boarded it, the elevator gave off a light hum as it rose, first floor, second, third, fourth, fifth, Piers idly watched as the digital sign changed.

"Piers," Chris said breaking Piers'eyes from the digits on the screen to look at him. "I hope you don't mind waiting in the lobby." Chris said his expression still deliberating what was on his mind.

"No worries captain." Piers said but this made him curious as to what Chris had on his mind. The elevator door clicked open and they were entering the office section of the agency, everything was quiet and they were greeted by a woman seated behind the counter.

When Chris explained why they were here the woman handed them an ID that had the word visitor which they had to clip to there shirt. After signing in as visitors the woman led Chris inside to where the offices were, they went down the hall and out of view.

Piers stood there for a while observing the waiting room, there was a soda machine and then there were five leather beige colored chairs placed along the wall. Above them were some poster art like maps of various parts of the world and sophisticated paintings as well. He didn't feel like siting down so he simply stood observing the many pieces of art hanging on the wall.

He was drawn to one that had a depiction of a deep green grass land near a lake it seemed, there was a single fisherman near the edge of the lake and the sky was a bright blue and cloudless. All and all a very relaxing piece of art."I happen to like this one a lot, reminds me of the large park with a view of the lake that existed in my old town."

Piers turned to see and there was a young woman standing next to him, she had short layered blonde hair, shining blue eyes. She was sporting a gray tank top, a silver necklace, a snowflake bracelet and tan colored jeans.

"Where was your old town?" Piers asked intrigued. She was inserting a dollar into the soda machine and she turned to look at him with a saddened gaze, "if I may." Piers said immediately, he wondered if his words had in some way offended her.

She picked up the soda from the opening and sighed, "it's not important." She said with some sense of nostalgia then she gasped, "where are my manners, I'm Sherry Birkin." She stretched out her right hand while the other one held onto the soda.

"Piers Nivans." Piers grabbed a hold of her hand, it was soft but there was strength in there. They stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say.

"Are you new here?" Sherry asked as it was the first thing that came to her mind, but a few seconds after asking she noticed Piers' BSAA patch embroidered on his camouflage green colored jacket and she slapped her forehead mentally.

"No, I'm here with someone." He said. Piers wasn't very good at holding on a conversation, he was usually very quiet and observative and only really spoke when asked his opinion. There weren't many occasions where he would go out or hang out with friends truth be told his training and life in the BSAA had consumed most of his years but he was proud of who he was and what he did and did not regret his decision one bit.

"The BSAA, it must be a tough job." Sherry asked.

Piers smirked slightly before answering, Sherry was looking attentively at him, "It can be difficult at some points, running missions, working days without rest but it's worth it at the end of the day knowing the people you have managed to save." Sherry smiled at him knowing that this man was such a noble and heroic figure.

Piers started to feel more comfortable with her and gave in to the curiosity he had for Sherry Birkin, "So what do you do Ms. Birkin?" Piers said going to take a seat but first gestured Sherry to do so before he took a seat.

"You can call me Sherry," She said blushing slightly, "and well I do almost the same thing as you except in a more secretive and undercover way." She said taking a sip of her grape soda.

"Hmmm." Piers thought _beautiful and an agent,_ who would have thought.

"What flavor do you like in a soda?" Sherry said getting up. Piers followed her with his gaze as he thought, he had never been asked questions like these before, these things are what friends usually talk about. "So?"

"You don't have to buy anything for me."

"I'm not asking for permission, it's my treat." She said leaning against the soda machine while staring at him, he stared at Sherry bewildered by her personality. "I'm not going to ask you again." She threatened.

Quickly Piers thought _what is my favorite soda flavor, I mean I don't really have to think about these things when I'm at war I'm just happy to see a bottle of water when I think of a drink._

"It's root beer." Piers said quietly.

"You have exquisite taste Mr. Nivans." Sherry said while introducing a dollar in the vendi machine. She retrieved the drink and handed it to Piers.

"It's just Piers and thank you." He said smirking to her as he grabbed a hold on the ring tab, pulling it and opening the soda. Sherry blushed, he was quite different from the guys she was use to meeting: so calm and collective not to mention a gentleman.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to," Sherry began to say, "I'm pretty new here and well everyone is usually busy while I'm on break. Not to mention we rarely get visitors." _Nice, good looking visitor_, Sherry finished thinking.

"Sherry do you like your job?" Piers asked, Sherry looked somewhat lonesome to him: not looking as if she really enjoyed what she did but he could be wrong.

"I'll admit it's a little exhausting a times but, I've had incredible role models one's that have inspired me to the point that this is why I am this way today." She said smiling. Sherry had memories of Claire and Leon how they were there for her when she most needed them. How unconditionally they risked their lives for her, how selfless and kind they were. She wanted to live up to that kindness.

"Just make sure your happy with what you do, life goes by and there is no way of going back to redo things you regret." Piers said taking a sip of his soda.

"Very true," Sherry said smiling towards him. She held up her can of soda gesturing Piers to a toast, "to jobs we enjoy." She smiled, Piers smiled back and touched his soda can to hers and then they took a sip of their respective drinks.

Just then Sherry's cell phone rung startling the two. She pulled it out it was her alarm that was set five minutes before her break was over and it was just about time to return to that paperwork she had to fill out.

"Is something wrong?" Piers asked upon seeing Sherry's distressed expression. Not only that but when Piers usually received a call it was to tell him that something was wrong or it was about to be so phone calls usually put him on edge.

"No, it just.." Sherry looked at Piers, meeting him had been quite a venture even if they hadn't exchanged many words or moved much from there seats, she didn't want to leave. "My break is over."

Piers didn't want her to leave either, he was enjoying this conversation, it had made waiting here bearable and exciting. He was use to conversations that consisted in tactics and locations this had been a nice change to all that.

"Well, I won't keep you from your duty any longer." Piers said getting up. Sherry starred at the clock on her cell phone and got up unwillingly. "It was very nice to meet you," he allowed himself to say as it was the truth even though he didn't want to sound to forward. He stretched out his hand once more towards her.

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake once more, "Likewise Piers." She turned and headed towards the front hallway but stopped in her tracks to turn around to look at him once more and of course Piers was staring after her. "I hope we see each other again someday." She smiled.

Piers smiled her way as well but before he was able to say anything, Sherry turned and continued her way down the hallway.

Chris appeared from the opposite hallway and looked at Piers who's gaze was facing the opposite direction, Chris turned to see and was able to capture the backside of short blonde haired woman before she disappeared from there view entirely. "I hope so too." Piers said unaware that Chris was there and looking at him.

"What do you hope for?" Piers jolted and turned to look at Chris who had one eyebrow lifted in a confused manner. Piers was surprised at being surprised, no one had ever snuck up on him like that, he was usually very good at being aware of his surroundings, he was so focused on her. He continued to stare down at the hallway where Sherry had disappeared.

"Where you able to resolve captain?" Piers asked lowering his gaze and Chris could swear that he saw Piers smile under his ever so serious expression. Chris knew that he probably wasn't going to get an answer to his previous question and decided to drop the interrogation he wanted to do.

"Yes everything's alright, for now…" Chris shrugged, because in the bizarre world they lived in things were never quite at peace for a long period of time, _expect the unexpected_ was what Chris thought. "We should get going, traffic my start up soon and I hate being caught up in it." Chris said walking by Piers and heading towards the elevator.

Piers took his gaze from the hallway, bent down taking his unfinished soda that he had left next to the seat and walked to the elevator that Chris had been holding open.

Sherry had been behind the wall that hid her from the main hallway and had heard what Piers had responded, _I hope so too_, the words echoed through her mind frequently as she finally reached her office and sat down focusing once more on the large stack of paperwork she had to memorize for her upcoming mission but she had a smile on her face that entire time.

* * *

_Yes the mission Sherry was preparing for was the one where Simmons has sent her to retrieve the carrier of the C virus Jake Muller. _

_I know many of you may not be fond of Sherry and Piers as a couple because I know a vast majority of you automatically ship her with Jake but I felt these two had a potential to be a couple... I know a few fics out there that have love triangles between Jake/Sherry/Piers and the way that Piers and Jake handled each other in RE6 gave a total hostile vibe which could lead to some great stories. _

_Like I mentioned this wasn't a mushy-gushy romantic piece it was more of a mutual interest a crush between the two if you will. When there is a mutual likeness I don't think it's necessary to say much to each other either...(maybe that's just me, hahah)... It's funny how Sherry and Piers also happen to be the same age._

_Well I do hope you readers enjoyed this short! Have a Happy Valentine's Day more like Jill Valentine's Day (LOL *lame pun*)_

_-roseimagine _


End file.
